whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of the Box
| writer = | director = | previous = Front Man | next = Season 2 }} Out of the Box was the fourteenth episode and Season 1 Finale of White Collar. It aired on . Synopsis Neal and Alexandra try to get their hands on the music box while Peter seeks his help to get finally rid of Fowler. Teaser Alex and Neal meet in a swimming pool for a cheeky late night dip. She reveals only that the music box is in the Italian Consulate, in a private safe. She won’t give any further information so as Neal discusses these details with Mozzie, they establish they can’t possible do it without her. Mozzie points out that Peter Burke is not going to be releasing him from his anklet any time soon, but Neal points out that Agent Fowler will. He wants the music box so he’ll need to help Neal where he can to make it possible. Neal calls Fowler’s office and leaves a cryptic message for a meeting. The next morning, Peter is at home with his wife, Elizabeth, looking over Neal’s tracking data. He suspects Neal might be casing a certain area and thinks he’s after the music box. Neal meets with Fowler in a garage. The untrusting Fowler brings a fellow agent who frisks Neal in case of a wire. Neal makes his proposal, cut the anklet, Fowler gets the box and he never hears from Kate and Neal again. Fowler acts shocked that Neal could possibly be suggesting criminal activity and leaves. Neal walks off and the camera pans out to see Peter sitting in a car watching, curious and somewhat worried. Act One Mozzie, Alex and Neal are in Neal’s apartment working on a plan. Mozzie is being particularly paranoid about the venue being a consulate “A little piece of another country”. Alex is looking to get herself invited by a man without a “plus one”. Mozzie will be part of the catering crew. Neal will be making a very generous donation to the Italian people to get in to the party. June knocks on the door and advises Neal that Peter is on his way. They manage to cover the evidence of their meeting but Peter busts in, frustrated, annoyed and mad with Neal that he’s willing to blow the chance at a better life that Peter has managed to arrange for him. Neal says it’s not the life he wants. Back at the office, Fowler can see that Burke is watching him and Neal very closely. He makes a call and advises the person on the other end that “Mentor” is moving forwards, but that Agent Burke may get in the way. Fowler refers to the other person as Sir and says that he can take Burke out of play as long as he remembers the deal. Fowler gets the box and this is over. Neal is at home working on a sculpture. Alex arrives from having an enjoyable day with the Duke she has picked to be a plus one for. She wants to discuss the anklet, but Neal doesn’t want to talk about it. He gets her a glass of wine and they start to reminisce. Just as the conversation is beginning to get uncomfortable Neal hears a small beep and sees that the little light on his anklet is off. He’s a freeman. Fowler busts in on Elizabeth in her office with a warrant to search for contraband. She calls Peter who is in a conversation with Jones. Jones thinks his phone is being tapped; he can hear those little clicks and he’s suspicious. Elizabeth tells Peter the FBI are tearing apart her office. Peter and Jones race to her office and try to confront Fowler. Both Elizabeth and Peter lose their cool ending with Peter punching Fowler in the face and causing a bloody lip. Fowler grins as he calls for Elizabeth’s arrest for assaulting a Federal agent and Peter’s gun an badge and arranges for him to be suspended. When Elizabeth and Peter return home, they are out on bail, Peter is suspended for two weeks. She is in a mad panic about the effect this will have on her business and reputation. Peter pulls her into a hug to calm her down and comfort her. Peter receives a call from Neal who tries to apologise, but Peter isn’t interested. Peter is furious and tells him he’s on two weeks house arrest when he hears a knock on the door. It’s Neal. Act Two Neal and Peter are talking, Neal is trying to make Peter believe he truly had no idea that Fowler would aim for Elizabeth to take Peter out of the equation. Neal shows Peter his anklet, the light is gone, but Neal has already spoken with Jones and found out it is transmitting that he is at home. Peter can’t understand how that can be. Peter also can’t understand why Neal is willing to risk so much for this music box that is maybe going to lead him to Kate. Neal explains, he has to know if Kate really wants him and is using Fowler or is actually working with Fowler and just wants the music box, and this is the only way to find out. Peter wants to get Fowler’s badge the way Fowler has taken his and they realize this music box plan will help. Fowler is now aiding Neal in illegal activity and that’s the first key. Neal has made his donation to the Italian consulate; it’s the sculpture he had been working on. This allowed him to view the security inside and the vaults. Everything is in order ad Mozzie has the honors of cutting Neal’s anklet. Mozzie says a toast and then, snip. Meanwhile, Peter has met with Agent Diana Lancing who has been reposted to DC. She agrees to help him get the FBI info he needs. She meets him at her house and they try to nut out how Fowler is manipulating the data for Neal’s anklet an work out he must be doing it from OPR offices. Diane has to get in there. Neal arrives at the party and is greeted warmly. When Neal asks to see where his donated statue has been positioned he is denied access as it is to secure. Mozzie is working the rounds as a waiter and Alex is dazzling her Duke, when Mozzie “accidentally” drops a glass enar to her as she lifts the security pass from one of the Consulate employees which she then slips to Neal. Neal then takes his glass, calls the room to attention and in a bizarre toast he introduces himself as an internationally renowned art thief. He explains he is here tonight to rob them and raises his glass. People laugh uncomfortably with some confusion and then go back to their business. The Consulate employees look confused and unimpressed and then proceed to escort Neal from the premises apologizing that one of their guests has had too much to drink. Alex starts planting small devices that look like lipstick in pot plants around the reception area. Neal is taken to a back room and questioned seriously when he proves uncooperative, they punch him in the stomach. Alex sets of the devices which are small crackers that make a noise and some smoke that distract and disturb everybody. Mozzie fixes security while Neal busts into the area where the Consular’s office, smashes open the statue he forged and takes out a safe breaking kit. He gets to work on the safe immediately and claims his prize – the music box. Alex meets them, hugs Neal and lifts something from his pocket. Mozzie is panicking as security close in on them. Alex grabs the bag and slips off, leaving Mozzie and Neal to look after themselves. He’s been double crossed. Act Three Neal and Mozzie manage to escape and Neal arrives home to his apartment to find Peter waiting for him. Peter wants Neale to confirm, as best he can, that they are still on the same side. Peter leaves telling him, he’s working on something. Diane is still tailing Fowler, when he meets with Neal for the swap. Fowler still doesn’t explain why he needs the box, but tells Neal that his new legal identities for Kate and himself are in the folder he’s just handed him. Diane is busting into his computer at his office and downloads the Mentor file. Neal is walking along with Mozzie as they discuss that Neal will be able to disappear and not be found. There is a somewhat bittersweet moment as they realize they may not see each other again for a long time, if ever. Mozzie asks if he will be saying good bye to the suit to which Neal doesn’t reply. They say a heartfelt goodbye to each other. Elizabeth arrives home to find a bouquet of flowers on the table in a vase. There is a note in the flowers with the message, “Speed Dial #1”. Neal answers and explains that he has arranged a fantastic deal for her promotions company. He says goodbye and throws the cell into a street trash can. Diana is walking to the car park as she calls Peter telling him she has everything on Mentor. She walks into the garage to find Fowler there who pulls a gun on her. Peter arrives just behind her and pulls a weapon on Fowler. Diana pulls her weapon and it seems to be a heated standoff until Peter fires two shots at Fowler, in the chest. Luckily for Fowler, he was wearing a vest. They cuff him, drill him and threaten him for info on where Neal might be headed. He directs them to an air strip near the Hudson. Conclusion Peter gets to the air strip just in time to catch Neal before he gets on the plane. Kate can be seen in the plane’s hatchway and but Peter wants a few answers from Neal first. He tries to convince Neal that there is a lot of good he could be doing by staying with the Bureau but Neal can’t be swayed. Just as he goes again, Peter asks why Neal said goodbye to everyone but him, and after being pushed Neal confesses it was because Peter was the only one that could have changed his mind. Neal still walks towards the plane but hesitates a moment and turns to face Peter again. The plane explodes in a furious fire and Peter restrains a shocked and tortured Neal from running to the impossible aid of his love, Kate, from the burning fireball which was supposed to be their freedom. Quotes "“We feel free when we escape, even if it be from th frying pan into the fire. Eric Hoffered. ” “No Sirens…” “Into the fire…”" 'Mozzie' to 'Neal', toasting the cutting of Neal’s anklet. "“How’d you know he was wearing a vest?” “I didn’t.”" 'Lancing' and 'Burke' after Burke shoots Fowler twice in the chest. Guest Stars *Marsha Thomason as Diana Lancing *Gloria Vatsis as Alexandra Hunter *Alexandria Daddario as Kate Moreau *Sharif Atkins as Clinton Jones *Edouardo Ballerini as *Noah Emmerich as Garrett Fowler *Diahann Carroll as June Co-Stars *Piper Kenny as OPR Agent/Maurice *Kelly McCreary as Yvonne *Patrick Stephenson as Carabiniere *Michael Matucci as The Duke Category:Season 1 Category:Neal Category:Peter Category:Mozzie Category:Elizabeth Category:Jones Category:Kate Category:Fowler Category:June Category:Diana Category:Alex